<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth Within Reality by AshenStardust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298335">Truth Within Reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenStardust/pseuds/AshenStardust'>AshenStardust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Gann Josin, Mind Reading, Oral Sex, Sentient Infinity Stones (Marvel), Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Soulmates, The major character death is not Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenStardust/pseuds/AshenStardust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sorcerer Supreme has seen salvation from the mad Titan, but the consequences of his knowledge could still be ruinous for you and everyone else involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanos (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth Within Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah... I have no excuses for this. I do hope you enjoy it though.<br/>It is part musings about Infinity Stones/Gann Josin, part smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your breath came quick, uneven, ragged. “Two realities wherein the universe does not end.” You fell to your knees.</p><p>“Oh. Choices are good.”</p><p>“One is considerably more difficult than the other.”</p><p>You felt all eyes land on you at the words. Slowly. One set. His. Then the rest fell in line to you. You glared up at him. “I would sooner let the universe burn.” They all flinched back. A reminder of your power. </p><p>You felt him lock you in time and you were powerless against it. You stood unwilling on the barren flat of Titan and awaited your fate. Destiny. The future that would save the universe at the price of your soul. </p><p>Eventually your future came. You could not tell how long you waited, stuck in the time prison as you were, but he appeared in blue smoke. He stood tall and broad and his attention found you instantly. “What is this?” You weren’t sure if he was asking you. You hoped not because you could not reply. </p><p>You saw him raise his golden gauntlet. The stones shining as he drew on their power. He did not draw Power, nor Space, nor Soul. He did not know. He had no warning against drawing reality to discern what was true or false.</p><p>Red tendrils sapped out of the stone and toward you. Time was forced to release its sister. “Reality is… something,” you sighed. The red seeped over your skin and drew intricate, unknowable patterns before fading into you. You felt your power returned for the first time in millennia. </p><p>“What are you?”</p><p>“They would use me to achieve a favorable outcome, but only one knows everything can still go so agonizingly awry,” you answered, stretching your muscles along with your power.</p><p>“What outcome is that?”</p><p>He was measured. Drawn. Everything about him carefully calculated and executed to the finest detail. You imagined his mind was exhaustive. Exhausting. You took in the planet around you. “I think they would have me kill you, but Time has seen me differently.” You paused your musings to look at him. When he offered nothing in return you continued. “Would you like the stones?”</p><p>Thanos nodded, a short thing, and for a heartbeat you could see a slip in his mask. Hate, desire, suspicion, pain. You caught only a glimpse and it was hardly enough.</p><p>“Come, Sorcerer Supreme, save the universe.” He came to your command and gave the stone willingly. </p><p>“How do I know this is not a trick?” Thanos placed the Time stone in his gauntlet.</p><p>You eyed him and around the Sorcerer the rest of his foes gathered. They stood at his back, but he kept his eyes on you. “I am truth.” You knew what the Sorcerer wanted from you, but you were not yet sure it was a thing you wanted for yourself. </p><p>“They do not come to your aid.”</p><p>“I am to go with you willingly.”</p><p>He hummed something like interest. He offered his arm to you and you took it as best you could. You both disappeared in the smoke, and when he pulled you through you found yourself on Earth. Thunder rolled, menacing, in the sky. You wondered if the entire planet could feel the electricity in the air.</p><p>You could hear the battle raging in the distance. “Call your children.” He activated the stones and a beacon rose into the sky. The beacon held and you heard the fighting continue. Minutes later and his children stood before you.</p><p>“They are coming,” one of his children said. Lightning rose from the ground and grew into the sky with blinding snaps. Thanos used the gauntlet to protect himself and his children. An axe flew through the air and you forced it to land in the dirt some feet away.</p><p>Thor was not far behind it. You saw the confusion and pain on his face but there was nothing you could do. The rest of Earth’s heroes surrounded you a heartbeat later. His children took battle stances around him. You dropped your arm from his to step forward.</p><p>“Where is Vision?”</p><p>You were met with silence and no one moved. A portal opened behind Thor and Vision stepped through it alongside the Sorcerer. You exited Thanos’ protection and still no one moved. Vision stood before you, expectant. It appeared the Sorcerer had read him in.</p><p>You smiled tightly and raised your hand to the stone in his head. Through it you could feel him and the sentience of everything throughout the universe. You took the stone, gently, leaving Vision behind. “She’s in love with you,” you murmured, and Vision furrowed his brow. His eyes flicked from you to the stone and back. </p><p>Thanos was waiting and his children were on edge. You went to him and gave him the stone. He placed it in the gauntlet, and you gasped and fell to your knees. They drew on your power and you felt part of yourself flow into him. You were connected to them - your siblings.</p><p>The negotiations began. Thanos had made his request. Half of all life destroyed evenly. Space, Mind, and Power had no preference. Time made his exceptions known, as did you. Soul asked to be free of only one being. The deal was struck and settled outside of the universe. </p><p>You were no longer on Earth when you came to. The movement of celestial bodies was all you needed to know to discern you were on a planet and not a ship. You groaned as you sat up and large hands were at your back in an instant to help you. You didn’t open your eyes yet, you couldn’t. He hadn’t let you say goodbye. Although after what you did…</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>“Five days.”</p><p>You felt pain, constant and throbbing, but the pain was not your own. You opened your eyes then and saw him. Half of his body reduced to uselessness. Tentatively you reached a hand up. He allowed you to slide your fingers over his face and down his arm. In their wake his body was renewed. The ruined flesh was replaced like it had never been there to begin with. </p><p>When you were finished all you could feel was desire. His. It made your breath catch and your face flush. “You deserve a reward.” He raised his newly recovered hand and gently took both of your wrists. He twisted, guiding you to your back on the bed. Your hips and legs hung off the edge. “Keep these here,” he ordered, and you nodded.</p><p>He knelt between your legs. His fingers so, so carefully pulled your pants and underwear from your body. You were bare before him and you squirmed. “What?” You couldn’t get the question past your lips, past his desire. You watched his eyes explore your body. </p><p>He ran a finger down your slit and you shuddered. “I think I have the Gann Josin to thank for your arousal,” he mused. He placed your legs on his shoulders. You gasped for breath and in turn felt his breath on your cunt. He was bigger than you, physically, but the difference had not been so stark until now. </p><p>His tongue was thick and textured and felt exquisite on your folds. You rolled your hips and your hands flexed above your head. He sucked your clit into his mouth, and you screamed his name. His desire and arousal compounded on your own. He pressed a finger into you, and you were done. Your orgasm shook you and he drew out every quake. </p><p>“Please. Thanos, please,” you begged as his finger slipped from you.</p><p>“Tell me what you want.”</p><p>“Fuck me. Thanos. I need you inside me.” You were nearly frantic for it. Your energy returned surprisingly fast from your orgasm. If you had the use of your hands, you’d be taking what you wanted. You only refrained for fear of him punishing disobedience.</p><p>He dropped your legs and flipped you onto your stomach. You felt the bed shift and raise. “Please.” You moved your arms to support you. His hands were no longer on your skin and you could not feel him behind you. “Please.” The word nearly came out as a sob.</p><p>Thanos was there again. He was shushing you and one of his hands took to trailing his fingers soothingly up and down your spine. “I’m here. I will help you.”</p><p>You felt his cock rub against your slit and groaned. His thighs pressed into yours and for a moment you just felt each other. “I need this. Whatever you’ve done to me…” you trailed off, “I need this.”</p><p>“I know.” He pulled back slightly and when he returned you felt the head of his cock press into you. You moaned as he entered you. He did so slowly, and you felt his pleasure. He wanted to use you, tease you, make you bow and break to him. You clenched around him and he grunted. His hips shifted, snapped forward, in reaction and he bottomed out. “Fuck. Naughty little thing,” he chastised lightly.</p><p>You could only moan. Your legs were shaking, and you thought soon he’d have to hold you up. He already had one hand gripping your hip. Your breath came ragged. He pulled out slowly and pushed in again. You wondered if this slow pace might kill you. The feeling of being so full and then having nothing. You whined and his hand on your hip ensured you could not press back or shift in any way to increase the friction.</p><p>He had some mercy on you. His other hand went to your stomach and one of his fingers began slow circles over your clit. Your moan was stilted, and you fisted your hair in your hands. “What do you want from me?” At this point you would give him near anything if he would pick up the pace. He did not answer you.</p><p>“I am yours,” you argued. “All you have to do is take, and I am begging you. Take.” Your mind finally caught up with the words he’d spoken before. Perhaps he had finally given you the information through the link you now shared. Gann Josin, he’d said. His next thrusts were sharp. He moved his hand from your hip to your hair and you were forced to move your hands.</p><p>He fisted his own hand in your hair and pulled you against his chest. “Come undone for me,” he murmured in your ear. The new position and fingers on your clit, as well as the command, brought you to your next orgasm. You felt it echo from your body to his and back. His grip on your hair tightened and his hips stuttered as he spilt himself inside of you. </p><p>Your mouth was open in a soundless scream as the pleasure played off of itself. He collapsed as you did but knew better than to crush you under his weight. He lied on top of you and supported most of his own weight. Reality was slow to catch up to you as your mind was forced to sift through his. The link between you was overwhelming and alien.</p><p>He moved you so he could lie on his back and you lied on top of him. He had not pulled out of you, but you were on your stomach on top of him. When his hips began to move again, they were slow shallow thrusts. The sound of wet filled the small room. You cradled his face, your fingers stroking over the lines there. “How can you feel – all of this – for me?” you asked, pausing as you talked to filter through where your mind ended and his began.</p><p>He chuckled and you realized your question made you sound insecure. You sighed and pressed your forehead into his chest. “Take off your shirt.” You did as you were told. “When I used the stones, I was given access to everything. You invaded my senses, my mind. The bond was unintentional,” he explained. Unintentional, but clearly not unwanted. You almost hated yourself for the mutuality of your feelings.</p><p>A memory pushed into your mind and you saw he had gone through the same emotions when he’d taken you with him to this new planet. He sat at your bedside, unable to do anything but worry. The self-loathing you felt in him was stronger than your own. Then you woke, and you felt your mind touch his for the first time since the snap. His self-loathing dissipated when your first reaction to his touch was a sense of safety.</p><p>It had been your feelings that changed his mind. In doing so his feelings served to clarify yours. You would never forgive the Sorcerer for wielding Time against you. He stilled inside of you, distracted by your train of thought.</p><p>"You must do nothing when they come,” he instructed.</p><p>"You bound me to you, made me love you, and now you ask for this?"</p><p>"I cannot kill you." You saw the future he laid for himself. He would destroy the stones.</p><p>"They will find another way." Of that you were certain. They were, all of them, heroes and failing half of the universe would not go unanswered.</p><p>"You are Reality."</p><p>"Time is on their side."</p><p>"Time no longer exists." You furrowed your brow at that. You could feel the stones still held in his gauntlet.</p><p>“When?”</p><p>He paused then and you forced yourself to look him in the eye. “Sooner than either of us would like.” You laughed outright. Tears burned at your eyes and fell. They would kill him, and you would suffer to watch. Concern glazed over his eyes and he wrapped his arms around you. His cock slipped from you and you whimpered at the loss. He sat up, pulling you with him until you were curled against his chest and he was leaned against the wall.</p><p>You wept and you did not understand why you loved him. He pulled the blanket around you and you felt his acceptance and peace and happiness. He had won. His vision for the universe was made reality and for it he had earned love from Reality itself. You pushed against his thoughts. You did not want to be placated. You wanted to grieve, to be mad, to make him pay for leaving you so soon after you had found him.</p><p>He hummed, thoughtful, in your ear. You felt his hand reach out and the gauntlet rose to meet him. You felt its power through him, and his intent. He snapped again, an odd tick of activation, and you hid your siblings across an infinite universe.</p><p>The power swelled, pushing outward as a beacon to draw forth the heroes. You let it. You let color and light and energy surge. A bomb detonation.</p><p>“How long do we have?” you asked, staring at the shell of gold. He dropped it and it clanged uselessly on the floor.</p><p>“Their arrival will depend on their attention.” In other words, it wouldn’t be long. </p><p>“You have ruined me.”</p><p>“You will recover.”</p><p>“What of your children?” you asked. You tilted your head up to look at him.</p><p>“They will die along with me.” A tragic fate. You felt his mixed emotions. Pride, sorrow, cold acceptance. You felt that he did not love these children as much as his others. You did not judge him for it. He filled your head with what little peace he had known, and you fell asleep to it.</p><p>There was a nudging on your consciousness. “Wake up.” The words were rumbled in your ear. You woke slowly. You were lying alone on the bed, but you felt Thanos was not far away. You opened your eyes to light filtering through wood and Thanos crouched next to you.</p><p>“They are here.” You could feel them coming.</p><p>Thanos nodded and held out a hand. You took it and wrapped the blanket around you. Fighting broke outside and you were saddened to know they had found you. Tears pooled in your eyes and your lip quivered. You stood and looked at each other, then he sat on the floor. You furrowed your brow and crawled into his lap. His arms encircled you like you were the one in need of protection.</p><p>“I could make them go away. We could live happily here,” you murmured your argument.</p><p>“Destiny comes for us all.” You watched him use those words, but he closed off that train of thought. Instead he showed you pictures of yourself. You saw your skin against his, the feel of it under his hands. You heard your cries of pleasure and once again felt that pleasure as it passed between you until you were both lost to euphoria. The two of you sat like that until thunder boomed and shook the little house. </p><p>His children were dead. </p><p>“You think a woman makes for a good shield?”</p><p>Thanos stood and you slipped between the gap in his legs. You held onto one of his legs like it was a lifeline. “No harm is to come to her.” Your eyes squeezed closed.</p><p>“Where are the stones?”</p><p>“I destroyed them.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“There was nothing left but temptation.” You felt his hand caress your hair and for the first time you felt his love alongside his happiness and adoration. </p><p>You heard the metal cut through the air before it met flesh. Thanos didn’t make a sound as his head toppled from his body. The rest of him went crashing down after it. You screamed your pain. Your eyes opened and you found staring at his lifeless body brought you no peace. You held on to his big hand, blanket forgotten, and wailed.</p><p>You flinched against the feeling of skin touching yours, but it was someone placing the blanket over your body again. Something about it felt like misplaced concern for your decency. “Where are the stones?” It was the Sorcerer that asked.</p><p>“I hid them across the universe,” you paused and reached out. Time gathered in your hand and you offered it to the room without looking up from your dead Titan. “Time requires a keeper. He’s a drama queen really,” you explained although no one had asked.</p><p>“Do you know where the others are?” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Bring them to us.”</p><p>You glared up at the one speaking to you. The one made of lightning. You glared and shook your head. “No. The universe requires the stones so as to not collapse on itself, and I will make sure you never find them.”</p><p>His rage burned as electricity in the air. As the heroes around him began to react, one stepped forward. He walked until he was crouched in front of you. You turned away from the rest of them to stare at him. He looked down at Thanos’ body with distain, but when his eyes met yours you could see only compassion.</p><p>“He forced you into Gann Josin,” the newcomer observed.</p><p>“I think I forced him.”</p><p>“Is that even possible?”</p><p>“He bent reality to his will. It took all five of the stones to do it. Maybe he did force it upon me.” You shrugged. You hadn’t had very long for the reason why to matter. What mattered was that he had died while you loved him, and you had felt him love you. “Do with me what you will. Reality belongs to him.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would, as always, love feedback on this work!<br/>Receiving comments and kudos are the best way I know to keep posting my writing :) .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>